


Briefing

by BeyondFandoms



Series: Moreid [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it's time for Derek and Spencer to let the team in on their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Briefing

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to FangirlMomets, who gave me the prompt for this one-shot!

Over the past few months, Spencer Reid had experienced many firsts. Kissing a man was one of those, as was going on a date (and multiple subsequent dates), having a boyfriend (a topic which carried much discussion when it first arose), and staying the night at said boyfriend's house (quite a nice time, really, considering all the cuddling that could be done in one's home overnight).

There were, however, more firsts to experience, and Spencer found himself on the verge of experiencing another one, one he was less than enthusiastic about.

"Are you sure we should do this? We don't have to. In fact, it might be better if we hold off."

"Spencer, quit trying to talk your way outta this. You agreed to it when we talked last night," Derek said, ruffling Spencer's hair.

"Yeah, well I wasn't exactly paying much attention to what you said. It got a bit lost in all that kissing we were doing."

Derek chuckled. "What can I say? You're insatiable when it comes to my kisses."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Can we just wait until after whatever case we get next is over?"

"You just wanna put it off."

"I didn't want it to be  _on_ in the first place. But if we have to do it, I at least want to have this case over with first."

Derek wrapped his arm around Spencer's waist and pulled him close, kissing his forehead. "Anything for you, princess."

 

* * *

 

"All right, team, pack your bags. We're heading home in thirty," Hotch said. The team headed back to their hotel to pack. Spencer was almost done when a knock came at his room door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he said.

"Lemme in, I gotta talk to you before we go."

"Derek, this can wait until we're on the plane."

"C'mon, angelface, it's important." Spencer sighed and let Derek in.

"You know I hate when you call me that."

"You do not." Derek leaned down to give Spencer a kiss, but Spencer pushed him away. "Hey, what's that about?"

"I know what you need to talk to me about and I don't wanna talk about it." Spencer had returned to packing, knowing Derek could talk him into just about anything if he made eye contact.

"Spence—" Derek stopped short and shut the door. "Spencer, I don't understand why you don't wanna tell the team about our relationship. We've been together for how long now?"

"Uh, six months, two weeks, and five days."

"Exactly. We've been together  _that long_. How long do you expect to keep this a secret?" Spencer didn't answer. "C'mon, Spencer. What, are you ashamed of all this?"

Spencer threw down the shirt he'd been folding and rounded on Derek. "You  _know_ I'm not ashamed of us and I never was. That isn't  _at_   _all_ what this is about. Frankly, I don't understand why you just can't accept that I'm not  _ready_ for people to know this kind of information!"

"It's not that I can't accept it; I'm just tired of hiding!"

"It's not  _hiding_ , it's keeping personal things personal. Like they should be." Spencer crossed his arms over his chest, a sign this discussion was over. Derek opened his mouth as if he was going to respond, thought better of it, and left instead.

 

* * *

 

Over the next week, the couple avoided each other as much as possible. It's not as if they hadn't tried to talk the situation over. They had, but it just ended in the same argument as before. Their behaviour toward each other hadn't gone unnoticed by the team, and it didn't take much for them to intervene.

"Hey, Spence, you have a minute? We need to have a talk," JJ said as she walked into the breakroom, where Spencer was busy making hot tea.

"Uh yeah, sure. What's this about?"

"What's going on with you and Morgan?"

Spencer tensed. "Nothing. Everything's fine."

"C'mon, don't lie. You two're acting like you don't even wanna be in the same room together."

"We aren't." Spencer looked down. He couldn't look someone in the eye and lie. Whether he did or not, both would give him away instantly.

"You're bad enough at lying as it is. Don't make it even worse."

"Look, what goes on between Derek and me is none of your — or anyone else's — business, okay?"

"Okay first, no need to get so defensive and hostile. Second, it's everyone's business if it keeps affecting our team's work like it is now. D'you want me to get Hotch in here?" Spencer looked mortified at the thought. "Yeah, I'm sure you'd just  _love_ having to spill your secrets to him, wouldn't you? I'd start talking if I were you. Unless, of course, you actually  _do_ want me to call Hotch in and you can explain everything to the whole  _team_."

"Please don't," Spencer begged. He looked around quickly, making sure no one was within earshot and dropped his tone low. "Derek and I... We have a, uh,  _thing_ going on. Or  _had_ or, well, I don't  _know_ if we still have a thing going on! We had this whole big fight because he tricked me into saying I was okay with telling the team about us when I'm really not and then I couldn't get out of it and—"

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up.  _How_ exactly did Morgan trick you into agreeing to tell everyone?"

"Well, you see...," Spencer's face flushed red and he avoided JJ's eyes. "There was, uhm, a lot of, uh,  _kissing_ involved and well, you see..."

JJ laughed. "You're that easy to subdue? I never would've guessed. Don't think for a second I won't tease you about it."

"JJ!" Spencer groaned.

"Right, back to the issue at hand. I know it's a really scary thing for you, telling the team about your relationship. I mean, you don't fall easy, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see you don't really get your own emotions. Not everyone's all for gay marriage and stuff like that. Coming to terms with your sexuality for yourself is difficult enough and while Morgan's always kinda flaunted his bisexuality, you're a lot more private with your feelings in general. It's harder for you, and he should learn to understand and accept that. But you also need to understand that Morgan's never had to hide. You both need to talk this over again, calmly."

Spencer took a deep breath. "You're right, I know. I'll talk to him about it tonight."

"Good. And Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"The team's always gonna support you and be there for you. We're a family. Your relationship with Morgan doesn't change that."

"Thanks, JJ." Spencer smiled.

 

* * *

 

It was finally time for the team to go home. After a long, stressful day, everyone was ready to get away and get some rest. Of course, there was one thing that still had to be taken care of, and Spencer wanted it done before he went home. He walked over to Derek's workspace, where he was finishing up a report.

"Can we talk?" Spencer asked timidly.

"Can it wait?"

"I-I don't think so."

Derek stood and faced Spencer. "All right. Talk."

Spencer avoided looking at Derek. "I'm ready to tell the team about us. Y'know, if there still  _is_ an us."

"Well, why wouldn't there be?"

"I dunno. It's just, after all the arguing I thought—"

"You thought I didn't love you anymore."

"No! Well, I mean yeah, but-but that wasn't it! I just... I thought you didn't wanna be with me anymore..."

Derek put his hands on Spencer's hips and pulled him close. "You really think one stupid little argument is gonna make me stop lovin' you? C'mon, angelface, you know better than that."

"I know. It's just that I've never had anything like this before and I'm always so afraid I'm gonna mess it all up."

Derek cupped Spencer's face, stroking his cheek gently. "Spencer, look at me." Spencer looked up into Derek's eyes. "I love you. Ain't nothin' gonna change that, all right? I love you so much and I can't think of any way you could ever mess that up. You don't have to be scared anymore, angel. I'm here to love you, to protect you. That's what boyfriends are for. Got it?"

Spencer smiled. "I got it. I love you, too, Derek."

"I know." Derek smiled back and kissed Spencer gently, slowly. Spencer sighed, kissing him back and finally relaxing into his touch.

"Okay, this is touching and all, but d'you two mind keeping the PDA to a minimum?" Prentiss interrupted suddenly from behind them. The rest of the team, who also happened to bear witness to the whole event, burst into laughter, though that may have been due to the expression on the couple's faces as it dawned on them where they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, prompts would be greatly appreciated! If you've got one, drop it in the comments below!


End file.
